


ok no more gay shit it's roll time

by beanstalks



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Butters, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Transgirl Kenny - Freeform, because i said rights, cartman isn't awful, it's discord bot mudae usage, ok for real this is so niche, probably not for everyone, that should be a tag, therapy!cartman, they are kinnies, this is just for my discord server tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanstalks/pseuds/beanstalks
Summary: rightful owner of miku*(|:)kyle me maybeno cute emotes allowed!i’m mad at you!rightful owner of miku*(|:(
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	ok no more gay shit it's roll time

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> there's a bot on discord called mudae  
> you can claim characters for your harem  
> that's it  
> shoutout to the south west discord server for inspiring this shit  
> the homestuck is their fault please don't kill me

**bullshit**

**fartman  
** ok guys real funny who the fuck keeps changing my name

 **coolman  
** that’s better

 **stanky leg  
** *(|:)

 **coolman  
** i hate you stan  
your emotes are stupid

 **kenzoo  
** ((^ ^))

 **stanky leg**  
i like that one ken

 **coolman  
** your both stupid

 **kyle me maybe  
** *you’re  
also you’re just mad that your version would have a double chin!

 **fartman  
** shut the fuck up KAHL  
who changed my name again  
this server sucks

 **stanky leg**  
*(|:) <3 [|:)

 **kyle me maybe  
** :)!  
[|:)

 **kenzoo  
** ((u u))

 **fartman  
** kenny stan why don’t you join my server

 **stanky leg  
** because you won’t let kyle in  
and you’ll shit on us if we talk about butters and kyle

 **fartman  
** ok fuck you how do you know  
i just don’t want gay shit in there

 **kenzoo  
** omg  
technically i’m only gay _sometimes_

 **fat fuck  
** yeah yeah whatever  
OKAY THIS ISNTN FUNNHY  
WHO KEEPS CHANGING IT

 **kenzoo  
** KDFNGFJDUGNF OMG

 **kyle me maybe  
** it’s accurate dude!

 **fat fuck  
** i hate you guys im only here for mudae

 **kenzoo  
** we get to roll in two min  
i just want len  
-p kagamine len

 **jukebox [bot]  
** Queued TOP 11 PERVERTED KAGAMINE LEN SONGS

 **kenzoo  
** oh  
ok

 **kyle me maybe  
** is that what I think it is  
you know the rules against watchmojo kenny! *picks up knife

 **kenzoo  
** I DIDNT KNOW ITD BE THAT OKAY  
DONT FUCKING STAB ME OMG

**mudae**

**stanky leg  
** $im eridan empora

 **waifu bot [bot]  
stanky leg**, no character found

 **stanky leg  
** fuck you  
$im eridan ampora

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** Eridan Ampora  
Homestuck **♂️**  
Animanga roulette · 72  
Claims: #6561  
Likes: #3382  
caligulasAquarium (+6)  
  
1/13

 **stanky leg  
** come home

 **kenzoo  
** omg kyle we’re safe it’s not watchmojo

 **kyle me maybe  
** GOOD. **  
**$im karkat vantas

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** Karkat Vantas  
Homestuck **♂️**  
Animanga roulette · 107  
Claims: #3371  
Likes: #1362  
carcinoGeneticist (+21)  
  
1/17

 **kyle me maybe  
** come here sir

 **kenzoo  
** where is len  
$im kagamine rin

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** Rin Kagamine  
Vocaloid ♀️  
Game & Animanga roulettes · 422  
Claims: #216  
Likes: #252  
Kagamine Rin (+1)  
  
belongs to kenny – 9/19

 **kenzoo  
** where is your brother.  
give him to me.

 **coolman  
** fuckn weeb homestuck shit

 **stanky leg  
** let us collect our kins in peace!!

 **coolman  
** kinnies are disgusting you should all die

**announcements**

**cartman** just got booted

**mudae**

**kenzoo**  
omg he’s gonna dm us again kyle

 **kyle me maybe  
** that wasn’t me that time ok!

 **stanky leg  
** don’t expose me for that fucker

 **kyle me maybe  
** ur the one who keeps changing my name!!

 **stanky leg  
** :) <3

 **kyle me maybe**  
>:(!  
…… <3

 **kenzoo**  
ok no more gay shit it’s roll time

 **stanky leg  
** ken you have a channel where you talk about butters

 **kenzoo  
** no i don’t  
what are you talking about

 **kyle me maybe  
** literally #shut-up-ken !

 **kenzoo  
** oh that one  
……yeah.  
wait is cartman gonna be mad if we roll without him

 **kyle me maybe  
** yes

 **kenzoo**  
ok  
$m

**\--------- littal skip bc mudae spams and shits boring**

**kyle me maybe  
** $m

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** Wished by @kyle me maybe, @stanky leg  
Miku Hatsune **  
**Vocaloid  
1130  
[](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/472313197836107780/548353472509247489/qdjgPIX.png)

 **stanky leg** just got married!! and it’s to **Miku Hatsune**!

 **kyle me maybe  
** STAN YOUF UDKFJDKHJKCCD  
STAN

 **stanky leg**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
HOLY SHIT

 **kyle me maybe  
** I HATE YOU SO MUCH WHAT THE FUCK  
I ROLLED HER  
YOU CAN’T STEAL

 **stanky leg  
** I GOT MIKU  
HOLY FUCKGFIJ

 **kyle me maybe  
** STANNNNNNNNNNN  
STAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN

 **stanky leg  
** I AM NOT GIVING YOU MIKU

 **kyle me maybe  
** PLEASSEEEE  
PLEEEEAASSEEEE  
I’LL H-LD YOUR H-ND

 **stanky leg  
** NO

 **kyle me maybe  
** WHAT THE FUCK  
YOURE SO MEAN

 **kenzoo  
** omg are you guys fighting over weeb shit again

 **kyle me maybe**  
HE SNIPED HER KEN  
I ROLLED HER AND HE TOOK HER

 **stanky leg  
** DUDE  
MY REFLEXES

 **kyle me maybe  
** ITS NOT REFLEXES YOUR INTERNET IS JUST BETTER THAN MINE  
IM SO MAD

 **stanky leg  
** OK I OFFERED FOR YOU TO BE ON MY INTERNET  
OUR HOUSES ARE CLOSE ENOUGH

 **kenzoo  
** why can’t you give me miku and it’ll all be fine

 **kyle me maybe  
** SHUTT UUPP I DON’T WANNA HEAR FROM YOU STAN  
I’M GONNA COME OVER AND BEAT YOU UP  
WHAT THE FUCK

 **rightful owner of miku  
** im sorry ken i cant  
$im hatsune miku

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** Miku Hatsune **  
**Vocaloid ♀️ **  
**Game & Animanga roulettes · 1130 **  
**Claims: #4 **  
**Likes: #12 **  
**CV01 (+1)  
  
belongs to stan – 1/25

 **rightful owner of miku  
** *(|:)

 **kyle me maybe  
** no cute emotes allowed!  
i’m mad at you!

 **rightful owner of miku  
** *(|:(  
cmon kyy we can get you the fanloid mikus

 **kyle me maybe**  
i rolled her!!! And you just.. took her  
it isn’t fair!

 **rightful owner of miku  
** it’s just a bot, dude

 **kyle me maybe  
** shut the fuck up  
argh you’re so annoying!

 **rightful owner of miku  
** are we doing this again

 **kenzoo  
** $m

 **waifu bot [bot]  
kenzoo**, the roulette is limited to 13 uses per hour. 49 min left.  
Upvote Mudae to reset the timer ($vote). Twitter: @Mudaebot

 **kyle me maybe  
** kenny

 **kenzoo  
** $daily

 **kyle me maybe  
** kenny do you fucking mind  
trying to have a fight here

 **kenzoo  
** $dk

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** +229 added to your kakera collection! (3727 total)

 **kyle me maybe  
** stan i’m dming you.

 **kenzoo  
** omg…

-

 **rightful owner of miku  
** anyway i’m a single furry now

 **kyle me maybe  
** jesus christ

**announcements**

**rightful owner of miku** just got booted

**bullshit**

**kyle me maybe  
** now i can change my name and no one will change it to some stupid pun!

 **kenzoo  
** omg kyle again  
this is like the third breakup this month

 **animal crossing noise  
** anyway.  
how’re you ken

 **kenzoo  
** i-  
i’m alright  
at butters’ house rn  
i think she’s gonna fall asleep on me

 **animal crossing noise  
** it’s like 5pm is she okay

 **kenzoo  
** dude be nice  
we went to the zoo today  
she’s tired  
she’s cuddling me it’s cute

 **animal crossing noise  
** shut up i miss stan

 **kenzoo  
** omg  
you broke up like 5 min ago

 **animal crossing noise  
** yes AND???  
hold on cartman is spamming me

 **kenzoo  
** i told you he would

**kyle and cartman**

**cartman  
** dude let me back in  
this is fuckin unfair  
i missed roLLS

 **kyle  
** stop shitting on us kinning!  
we all know you have a secret kin list!!

 **cartman  
** JUST INVITE ME YOU DICKHEAD

 **kyle  
** FINE!  
ALSO STAN ISN’T IN THERE ANYMORE  
~invite link~

 **cartman  
** did you guys fight over how big your dicks are again

 **kyle  
** i’m deleting that link

 **cartman  
** NO WAIT IM SORRY

**announcements**

**cartman** is here now

**bullshit**

**cartman  
** what’d i miss

 **kenzoo  
** losers broke up again

 **cartman  
** is someone keeping track of this  
like a count

 **kenzoo**  
probably in the hundreds

 **animal crossing noise  
** ok shut the fuck up!  
i get it!

 **kenzoo  
** you’re going to his house right now aren’t you

 **animal crossing noise  
** no………………………  
shut up………………………………

 **kenzoo  
** omg…  
its been less than 15 minutes  
this is like a record

 **animal crossing noise  
** shut the fuck UP!!!!!!!!!!

 **coolman  
** wait you guys fuckn rolled miku  
gross  
 ~~valid breakup reason~~

 **kenzoo  
** omg  
wow it has to be bad if He agrees with you

 **coolman  
** ay!

 **kenzoo  
** ok yes you’ve been going to therapy but _still  
_ i need to move channels rq

**shut up ken**

**kenzoo**  
guys she fell asleep……  
i love my gf what the fuck.. omg  
her hair is so soft

 **coolman  
** can i mute this channel

 **kenzoo  
** no.  
look  
image0.png (butters asleep cuddled up to kenny on her bed)  
she’s so cute…

 **coolman  
** wake her up

**kenzoo  
i am not moving an inch.**

**coolman  
** alright god damn

 **kenzoo  
** i love her  
she was so cute today omg  
we were looking at the penguins and she got so excited whenever they swam up to us…  
brb crying over buttercup

 **coolman  
** did you see the tigers

 **kenzoo  
** yea one roared at us  
lowkey scary

 **coolman  
** shit  
did you take any pics

 **kenzoo  
** of butters? yes  
of the tigers? no

 **coolman  
** booooo  
tigers are cooler

 **kenzoo  
** rude fuck you

**announcements**

**stan** is here now

**bullshit**

**kenzoo  
** there we go.. i knew he’d be back

 **animal crossing noise  
** shut up!!!!!

 **stan  
** hi  
ew give me my admin back

 **animal crossing noise  
** okay

 **coolman  
** oh good you two are smooshing booties again

 **kenzoo  
** that’s an awful term

 **coolman  
** now we won’t have to hear kahl bitch and complain constantly

 **kyle me maybe  
** bitch  
i’m currently sitting in stan’s lap right now so i actually cannot hear you!!

 **fat fuck  
** gross don’t tell me that

 **stanky leg  
** there we go everything is normal again *(|:)

 **kyle me maybe  
** [|:)

 **stanky leg  
** t!8ball is kyle’s laugh cute

 **titsu [bot]  
** :8ball: | Signs point to yes, **stan**.

 **stanky leg  
** *(|:)

 **fat fuck  
** oh god here we go  
we get it ur gay

 **stanky leg  
** shut up fat fuck  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/681195608505057364/689154813728129107/tumblr_4fd68f9911124d2d6b962035b6c86fe5_e1997e66_250.png)

 **fat fuck  
** if mudae wasn’t here i would leave  
speaking of i never rolled  
you fuckn cut the bot out i did not say that

**kyle me maybe  
**

**kenzoo  
**

**fat fuck  
** you’re literally all dead to me

-

 **human BIte  
** ok fat fuck!  
stan  
this name

 **kenzoo  
** i take it ur back home given that there was an hour break before you replied kyle

 **stanky leg  
** human bisexual kite  
it’s beautiful  
also yes he left  
didn’t kiss me goodbye  
fucking asshole

 **human BIte**  
i hate this name !  
i’m glad i didn’t  
sharon was right there dude i don’t wanna be weird

 **kenzoo  
** it’s a good pun kyle

 **human BIte  
** not you too!

 **stanky leg  
** quick cartman isn’t here and he forgot to roll spam rolls  
also *(|:(  
ur mean ky

**music**

**stanky leg  
** -p party rock anthem

 **groovy dude  
Now playing  
**LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem [@stanky leg]

 **stanky leg  
** *(|:)  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/634619784272674818/689368291323805738/emote.gif)

 **human BIte  
** hey don’t silly dance to party rock anthem without me  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/634619784272674818/689368501626077234/emote.gif)

 **kenzoo  
** [ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/681195608505057364/689472531576782883/emote.gif)

**mudae**

**stanky leg  
** hi

 **kenzoo**  
hi

 **human BIte  
** hi  
is butters still asleep

 **kenzoo  
** she woke up just to readjust and then fell asleep again  
now i’m cuddling her ((T T))

 **human BIte  
** cute!

 **stanky leg  
** that could be us kyle

 **human BIte  
** only if u showered!!  
also no i’m not staying over  
school tomorrow dipshit!

 **stanky leg  
** ur so mean idk why im dating u

 **human BIte  
** [|:)  
not my fault butters’ aunt is lenient as fuck and lets her gf stay over

 **kenzoo  
** oi  
dipfuck  
mia loves me

 **human BIte**  
[|:) love u ken!

 **kenzoo  
** love u too asshole

 **stanky leg  
** why do you never love me kyle

 **human BIte  
** what made you think i loved you

 **stanky leg  
** *(|:(

 **kenzoo  
** hey.  
kyle. mean

 **human BIte  
** hmmmm  
or is it

 **stanky leg  
** $divorce hatsune miku

 **waifu bot [bot]  
stan**, Do you confirm the divorce? (y/n)

Characters divorced by $divorce are also removed from the $restorelist (+1130 if you confirm)

 **human BIte  
** STAN  
THINK ABOUT THIS

 **stanky leg  
** i’ll do it.

 **human BIte  
** PLEASE DON’T

 **stanky leg  
** stop being mean

 **human BIte  
** IM SORRY!! I LOVE YOU  
YOU KNOW I DO  
PLEASE DON’T DIVORCE MIKU  
I’D CRY

 **stanky leg  
** *(|>:(

 **kenzoo  
** omg  
🍿

 **human BIte  
** STAANNN  
I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
PLEASE

 **stanky leg  
** n

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** Divorce declined.

 **stanky leg  
** stop being mean to me  
she’s safe for now.

 **human BIte  
** thank god

 **kenzoo  
** you better do everything he says now kyle  
he has a bargaining chip

 **human BIte  
** 😭

 **stanky leg  
** -p video killed the radio star

 **groovy dude  
Now playing  
**Buggles - Video killed the radio star 1979 [@stanky leg]

 **stanky leg  
**  
anyway  
kyle roll

 **human BIte  
** yes sir!

 **stanky leg  
** ew please don’t call me that

 **human BIte  
** yes daddy 😩  
HNJFDKGNJKFDG

 **kenzoo  
** NFDKGFNHDJKGUFD KYLE NOOO

 **stanky leg  
** NO.  
IM GONNA SHOOT YOU ON SIGHT  
I HAVE MY NERF PISTOL OPEN YOUR WINDOW BITCH

 **human BIte  
** NO!  
$m

\--------------

 **stanky leg  
** both of ur rolls fucking SUCKED

 **kenzoo  
** screw you dude

 **human BIte  
** i hope yours sucks now too

 **stanky leg  
** $divor

 **human BIte  
** IM SORRY  
I HOPE ITS GREAT!  
LOVE U MY LOVELY BF WHO TOTALLY ISN’T THREATENING ME INTO SAYING THIS

 **stanky leg  
** that’s better *(|:)  
$mb

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** Kyle Broflovski  
Custom  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/676440043136614401/689176795022753827/nhfdjkgh.png)

 **human BIte  
** HOLY SHIT!!  
STAN

 **cartman** throws **Kyle Broflovski** over his shoulder and runs away.

 **stanky leg  
** CARTMAN  
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHY DID YOU MARRY KYLE WAHTHTHFUCKCFUKCNFU  
FUCKYYOU FUCK YOU FUCK U

 **coolman  
** [ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/676721353545613352/689153800212316181/image0-19.jpg)

**human BIte  
** WHAT THE FUCK!!  
IS THIS PAYBACK FOR THE FAT FUCK THING  
I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU COULD ROLL CUSTOMS!!!  
I FORGOT TO GIVE MYSELF TO STAN

 **kenzoo  
** omg  
now THAT sounds dirty

 **stanky leg  
** ky *(|:(  
i want kyle this is so mean

 **kenzoo  
** you have the real thing tho omg

 **stanky leg  
** not right now!! he fuckin left me

 **coolman  
** stole your mans

 **stanky leg  
** i’m so sad  
this is the worst day ever

 **kenzoo  
** you got miku earlier what do you mean

 **stanky leg  
** ok youre right  
cancels out  
this sure is a Day.

 **human BIte  
** ok i found the command

 **stanky leg  
** which one babe?

 **human BIte  
** aaahfdjgnsnv babenfkjghjfdk

 **kenzoo  
** how long have you two been dating again

 **stanky leg  
** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
officially an hour  
ok joking like. officially two years???  
pining for like 5 before that

 **kenzoo  
** and he still loses his shit over pet names.  
incredible

 **human BIte  
** shut UUUPPPPPPP

 **stanky leg  
** it’s okay love ignore him

 **human BIte  
** STOOOOP I HAT EYOU GHFJJUVNVNNFDK

 **kenzoo  
** NHDFKGHFDG

 **human BIte  
** dying!!!!!

 **stanky leg  
** nooo kyle don’t diieee your so sexy ahahahaaa

 **human BIte  
** SHUT UP.  
NJDKGHFJ IDIOT.  
love u

 **stanky leg  
** love you too *(|:)

 **kenzoo  
** gay asses  
kyle’s shitty discord server but you take a shot every time stan and kyle are gay

 **coolman  
** we’d be dead ken.

 **kenzoo  
** oh absolutely

**stan and kyle**

**stan  
** hii i just wanna say that i love you and i really wish you did stay over because i miss you already <3<3<3 also ur dumb and endearing as shit even when ur being mean  
i love my boyfriend wow wtf

 **kyle  
** STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP GFDJKGNFHDUIGHJFDLIGVSL  
IM GONNA CRY SHUT UPPPPPPPP I HAT EYOUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **stan  
** *(|:)  
ur cute

 **kyle**  
no gfdhgkjvfd stop i fjdgfnhdjkgv hang on Kenny dfjgkvfdhngjkfdng  
IM COMING BACK TO THIS.

**mudae**

**kenzoo**  
what command did you find  
@human BIte  
dipshit don’t go afk

 **human BIte  
** hi sorry uh  
the uh  
sorry hfdjkgnvf

 **kenzoo  
** idiot.  
stan stop killing him so he can answer us

 **human BIte  
** i’m okay  
got a stupid dm from a stupid boy who is stupid  
stupid  
he’s stupid.

 **kenzoo  
** uh huh  
my phone is gonna die soon i can’t move to find a charger  
so hurry up

 **human BIte  
** and ur calling me the idiot.  
anyway there’s a force divorce thing  
so i can remove cartman’s me

 **coolman  
** that is totally cheating  
what the fuck  
unfair

 **human BIte  
** stan is lucky i love him otherwise i could do that to miku

 **stanky leg  
** <3  
do it i want my ky

 **human BIte  
** [|:)  
um ok  
$forcedivorce kyle broflovski

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** @human BIte, Kyle Broflovski belongs to @coolman, do you want to force the divorce? (y/n)

 **coolman  
** n  
n  
n  
n  
n  
n

 **human BIte  
** y

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** @human BIte, Successful divorce...

 **kenzoo  
** the ellipses make it sound so sad omg

 **coolman  
** because it is.  
fuck you guys

 **stanky leg  
** he’s free…

 **human BIte  
** $givecustom kyle broflovski @stanky leg

 **waifu bot [bot]  
Kyle Broflovski **given to stan#1113

 **stanky leg  
** omg….  
*(|:)  
my bf  
$firstmarry kyle broflovski

 **waifu bot [bot]  
Your first choice:  
** [ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/676440043136614401/689176795022753827/nhfdjkgh.png)

**human BIte  
** ok no one talk to me i have to go text a stupid boy

 **stanky leg  
** *(|:)

 **kenzoo  
** i salute you comrade  
ok at 1% goodbye motherfuckers

 **coolman  
** i hate you guys  
*gays

**stan and kyle**

**kyle  
** ok hi fdnkjgnv

 **stan  
** hi <3

 **kyle  
** i hate you gfjknv

 **stan  
** *(|:)

 **kyle  
** ok but i love you  
you’re dumb

 **stan  
** i love you too *(|:)

 **kyle**  
aaa ghfj  
i’m gonna h-ld your h-nd tomorrow

 **stan  
** HELL yeah  
even if i stole miku

 **kyle  
** yeah.

**mudae**

**coolman  
** $mm

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** cartman’s clan

Shakira  
Clyde Frog  
Boolicious  
Boomeo  
Boonswoggle  
Gameboo  
Mr. Boojangles  
Shamboo  
Tamboorine  
Avril Lavigne  
Carly Shay  
Po (Teletubbies)  
Cranky Kong  
Slim Shady  
Tony Hawk  
page 1/7

 **kenzoo  
** i’m using my final % to say that i’m still mad you stole tony hawk from me

 **coolman  
** die mad  
my boo collection is so big

 **stanky leg  
** did your strategy even work

 **coolman  
** i’m not sure have you seen those fuckers pop up recently

 **stanky leg  
** eh  
not sure

 **coolman  
** i want all of them  
tell kyle to give me peekaboo

 **stanky leg  
** @human BIte

 **human BIte  
** huh  
hmm  
$mm luigi’s mansion

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** kyle’s kins  
Gooigi | slime man  
Peekaboo

 **human BIte  
** i forgot i had gooigi  
what will you give me in return

 **coolman  
** uhh  
i have remy

 **human BIte  
** that was for Kenny  
dickhead

 **coolman  
** oh yeah  
uh  
i have armin  
don’t u kin him or something

**human BIte  
give him to me.**

**coolman  
** alright god damn  
$marryexchange @human BIte armin arlert

 **waifu bot [bot]  
@human BIte**, type the name(s) of the character(s) you want to trade against **Armin Arlert  
** kyle’s kins **  
**Sollux Captor  
Papyrus  
Louis  
Gumi  
Simon Seville  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Doc Hudson  
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason  
A  
Twilight Sparkle  
Diane Nguyen  
Alphys  
Mad Hatter  
Dipsy  
Red Guy  
page 1/12  
  


 **human BIte  
** peekaboo

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** @ **coolman** , Armin Arlert vs Peekaboo . Do you confirm the exchange? (y/n)

 **coolman  
** y

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** :handshake: The exchange is over: Armin Arlert vs Peekaboo

 **human BIte  
** $firstmarry armin arlert

 **waifu bot [bot]  
Your first choice:  
** [ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/472313197836107780/633695117181452306/vAmke3L.png)

**human BIte  
** :)  
wait [|:)  
sorry sollux

 **stanky leg**  
rip our matching harems  
$mm

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** stans mans  
Kyle Broflovski  
Terezi Pyrope  
Sans  
Legosi  
Ash Ketchum  
Hatsune Miku  
Trent  
Goldie  
Mordecai  
Toothless  
Lycanroc  
Pikachu  
Mystery  
Graystripe  
Loggo  
page 1/11

 **stanky leg  
** damn we had undertale, homestuck and beastars matching?

 **human BIte  
** apparently  
who does ken kin again  
$mm @kenzoo

 **waifu bot [bot]  
** ken's love den  
Kagamine Rin  
Princess Zelda (Chosen Maiden)  
Princess Zelda (Dark World)  
Princess Zelda (Fallen Maiden)  
Gir  
Perry the Platypus  
Lotor  
Totoro  
No-Face  
Mad Mew Mew  
Bowsette  
Nerris  
Hagrid  
Laa-Laa  
Rico  
page 1/9

 **human BIte  
** omg how could i forget princess Zelda…

 **stanky leg  
** ken is gonna think something rolled now

 **human BIte  
** omg.. i’m so sorry  
she doesn’t deserve this!!

 **stanky leg  
** kenny we’re sorry we love u ur our favourite girl

 **cartman [bot]  
** i stink

 **stanky leg  
** gross

 **coolman  
** AY  
WHO MADE THAT

 **human BIte  
** what do you mean??? isn’t that just u?

 **coolman  
** 🖕

 **kenzoo  
** hi phone is plugged in but i’m gonna sleep  
i’ve got a cuddly gf and a warm bed  
((^ ^))  
also fuck u for tagging me kyle hfngfdg

 **human BIte  
** aww  
stan come over

 **stanky leg  
** oh so NOW he wants me

 **human BIte  
** hey  
mean  
do you not remember what i dmed you  
idiot  
also goodnight ken [|:)

 **stanky leg  
** *(|:) goodnight Kenny

 **human BIte  
** i guess it’s just us

 **stanky leg  
** *(|;)

 **human BIte  
** do NOT wink at me

 **stanky leg  
** $give @human BIte hatsune miku  
  


 **waifu bot [bot]**  
@human BIte, **stan** wants to give you **Miku Hatsune**. Do you confirm? (y/n)

(You have one free gift per 12 hours: others will consume the claim interval)

 **human BIte  
** HUH  
STAN??????????????????  
WHAT  
Y

 **waifu bot [bot]  
Miku Hatsune** given to @human BIte

 **stanky leg  
** i love you ky *(|:D

 **human BIte  
** HNFDUIGHFDKJG??????? STAN???????????????????  
FGHJDUKGSHKJGNF  
WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I LOVE YOU YOU BIG DORK  
OK THAT’S IT IM GONNA KISS U TMRW

 **stanky leg  
** *(|:)


End file.
